A tremendous amount of software currently exists for controlling remote devices such as hard drives and input/output devices using a small system computer interface (SCSI) protocol over a SCSI bus. However, a growing number of low cost, high performance remote devices are entering the market using an advanced technology attachment (ATA) protocol on a Serial ATA (SATA) bus. Compatibility issues between the SCSI protocol and the ATA protocol commonly cause the users to choose between protocols. As such, a means of allowing users to maintain existing SCSI software infrastructure while utilizing cost efficient Serial ATA remote storage devices would be useful.